


The Curious Case of Cas' Missing Tie

by Paclipas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paclipas/pseuds/Paclipas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds himself increasingly distracted by the fact that Cas isn't wearing his tie anymore. Strangely enough this is what ultimately changes the nature of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case of Cas' Missing Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Based on what I call the Open-Shirt-Theory.  
> it's a little theory I have concerning Cas' missing tie ever since he's got his grace again (well, someone's grace)
> 
> I think he does it because when he went on his "date", Dean made him unbutton his shirt and because he thinks that's what Dean likes he keeps it that way. Boom Destiel is freakin' canon in my head okay, I twist facts until they make perfect sense.
> 
> pre-seasonfinale, therefore Dean is human
> 
> ((also posted on another site))
> 
> enjoy :)

Dean tapped his fingers rhythmically on the armrest of the leather couch he was currently occupying while waiting for Cas who was out running some angelic errands and shit. In his lap rested a white Styrofoam box filled with a half-eaten piece of absolutely delicious apple pie, which was so insanely good that he couldn't eat it all at once. It just wouldn't be fair to his future self. So the hunter continued the tapping and looked around the office, spotting his feathered comrade talking to an elderly woman who was one hundred percent not human, judging by how easily she moved around compared to other ladies of advanced age. When Cas caught his glance from all the way across the room he smiled faintly and awkwardly signed that it wouldn't take much longer.

The Winchester nodded, pulling out his phone, texting Sam that they'd be home for dinner and he better have something prepared for them that included meat. He'd bring pie. His brother replied two minutes later with a sarcastic remark and the promise of food.

The hunter's eyes wandered back to the familiar dark head of hair on the other side of the room and he involuntarily took in the sight that was Castiel. Never-changing trench coat and tax accountant suit hiding so much of his well-built body. Of course Dean hadn't been _actively_ studying the angel's physique- or his vessel's, actually- but when they had found him in April's apartment he'd had no choice but look at the injuries carved into his chest. And yeah he wasn't gonna lie- Cas had something to offer, alright.

It was okay to think so, Dean told himself firmly. It's like at the gym where guys compare themselves to others to push their workout, right? Right.  
What maybe wasn't okay though was the absence of the holy tax accountant's dark blue tie. In its place was a view of the angel's broad chest, the top buttons of his white shirt undone to reveal some of the inexplicably soft skin. Ahem. Which did not interest the hunter at all. No. Nope.

He noticed that he was still staring and in a very obvious way at that. Quickly he averted his gaze and pulled his phone back out to play some stupid trivia game in order to pass the time while Cas was still arguing with the old-lady-angel.

Dean had only reached the fifth question when a familiar presence was suddenly next to him. "Thank you for waiting for me, Dean, and I'm sorry it took so long. There were… complications," the angel explained.

"It's fine. Just remind me to bring some headphones next time."

They quickly made their way out of the building into the car park where the Impala was waiting. As they got in on either side of the car Dean involuntarily studied Cas' movements, finding himself more intrigued than usual. Not that he was _usually_ intrigued. Psh, come on!

_Get a grip on yourself, Winchester._

For a while they drove without speaking, mostly because when the angel had started to say something the hunter had turned up the volume of the radio and explained that one did under absolutely no circumstances speak while the Bohemian Rhapsody was playing. You either sang along at the top of your lungs or shut the hell up and listened. They both settled for option two after that, especially Castiel concentrating intensely on the music. When the song was over Dean turned the volume back down and glanced at the passenger seat.

"What happened to your tie, Cas?"

He didn't know what he had expected exactly but it certainly wasn't a blushing Angel of the Lord. Castiel's cheeks turned a healthy shade of pink and he stared out the windshield as if the empty highway was the most interesting sight on God's beautiful Earth.

"You noticed," he stated, clearing his throat.

"'Course. You've been wearing the same damn outfit ever since I've known you, exception being your time as a human. It's not like it's weird that I notice you not wearing that tie anymore." Now the hunter was the one watching the road more closely than absolutely necessary.

"I still wear it," the angel said. "Just not all the time."

"Well, I haven't seen the thing ever since you got your mojo back, sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"When you dropped me off at Nora's… you told me to undo the top buttons of my shirt. I liked it. So I kept doing it."

"Uh huh." Dean was dumbfounded. "You do realize that I told you that because we thought you were gonna get laid, right?" Again Castiel's response was to blush furiously and look uncomfortably out at the trees rushing past. A funny little fluttery feeling settled in Dean's stomach as he began to connect the dots. "Is this because of me?"

No answer. _Damn it, Cas!_

"Castiel," he growled, surprised when the angel actually shivered. "Are you just not wearing that damned tie when I'm around because I told you you looked better that way?"

"Maybe." The admittance was uttered in a weak voice but it rang loud and clear in the hunter's ears. He stepped on the brake, stopping the Impala on the side of the road so he could continue the conversation while actually looking at his companion.

"But you're not into dudes!" he said bluntly- where the actual fuck was this conversation going?!- "I mean you slept with that April chick and you thought you were going on a date with your boss-"

"Nora."

"Whatever. Point is: you're definitely straight." Who he was trying to convince of that exactly he wasn't sure. Cas turned to face the hunter with a weary expression.

"I am an Angel of the Lord, Dean. We do not see gender in the way humans do. And even if I was human during these encounters, on both occasions did they approach me."

"Why are we even talking about this?" Dean muttered to himself. To hell with it.  
"Okay, Cas, I ask you answer. Do you have the hots for me?"

The angel sighed in defeat. "I do find you physically attractive, yes."

"Fine. Do you want me to think the same way of you?"

"Yes." Another sigh.

"Well, mission fucking accomplished!" Dean exclaimed in frustration, punching his steering wheel. _Friggin' Hell._ "Your little Tie Game worked."

The angel allowed himself a timid smile. "It did?"

"Damn it, Castiel."

"I like it when you use my full name." There was a smirk evident in Cas' voice as he said that. Dean huffed, filing that particular piece of information away for future use as he restarted the engine and pulled back onto the highway.

"You're a sneaky son of a bitch, you know that, right? Playing people's weaknesses against them like that."

"I would say that I'm sorry… but I'm really not and lying is a sin." The Winchester arched an eyebrow at the smiling angel in the passenger seat, chuckling softly. They rode in silence for a while until Cas spoke up once more. "I thought _you_ were straight."

The Impala temporarily jerked to the side at the remark. "I am. You're an exception."

"And why's that?" Oh, Cas was enjoying this a little too much.

"Because I'm into hot people, alright? And you're pretty fucking hot, _Castiel_." He made a point in saying his name extra seductively. "I would like to do things to you that would make even the pizza man blush." The angel shifted uncomfortably on his seat and the hunter smirked, a feeling of accomplishment flooding him.

They pulled up in front of the bunker and Dean grabbed the pie from the backseat. Cas didn't move.  
"Were you mocking me?" he looked genuinely hurt. The hunter immediately felt guilty for teasing him and hesitantly reached out to squeeze the angel's hand.

"No, Cas, I wasn't." He took a deep breath. "I promise we'll talk about this- whatever this is- okay?" Cas nodded. "Good. Now get your holy ass out of my car and into the bunker. And not a word to Sam!" he hissed.

"Are you embarrassed that you have 'the hots' for an Angel of the Lord?" Castiel teased as they walked the few steps to the entrance, actually air quoting the expression. Oh, so the mighty angel was allowed to make jokes, huh? Dean shoved him playfully.

"Shut up, feathers."


End file.
